The Story of Rose Snape The First Year
by HermioneLeiaRide
Summary: One day Stephanie recives a mysterious letter telling her she's a witch and she may attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This story talks about how she gets through the year and all the trouble she gets into especially after she makes friends with a certain famous boy wizard, a loveable bookworm and a food loving red head.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I finally got around to posting the first story in my series and once again I must apologise for the order, but now I have the first two and the fith. Don't worry I will fill in the gaps. PLEASE REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Stephanie Partridge.**

My name is Stephanie Partridge, but please call me Steph, I live at 2 Richard Street Surrey with my Mum and Father. A new year has started and in a few days I would be back at school and I hate it. Its true school wouldn't be that bad if I didn't have that stupid boy Dudley and his goons following me all the time. Dudley Dursley, overweight, spoiled brat! He comes up to me and talks to me, he brags about how good he is and the nice new present that he just got because he scored a competent on a test, then he makes eyes at me and asks me to hang out with him at Recess or Lunch. I always say I'm too busy and usually I am, after all it's not easy trying to keep up with homework as well as staying on the teachers' good sides. All that aside and school's pretty good, besides there's a few people I was looking forward to seeing when I go back: my younger friends, the kindergarteners, my teachers, most of them, then there's this boy. He's really shy, he sits alone in the playground, at least when he's not being harassed by Dudley, occasionally he notices me and he tries to talk to me, but of course Dudley stops him and pushes him away. So we've never actually spoken, although there are times when I feel that I know him and I wish I did. He has bright blue eyes, black hair and the nicest smile I have ever seen. Unfortunately I rarely get to see it, for he is normally sad, most commonly because of that idiot Dudley I might add. Today was rather boring and I did absolutely nothing except try on my uniform to make sure that it fit. Other than that I spent the day reading on my bed and tonight I drift peacefully off to sleep. The next few days were the same making sure everything was ready for when school started, so I was surprised when my mum asked me to come with her to work two days before school, but I wasn't going to argue. The day was great fun, my Mum might be strict but when it came to spending time with me, she was as fun as any girl my age. My mum worked at the zoo, I'd been there with her heaps of times before and because she worked there I could do all the things that the general public could only dream of doing. I got to feed the all the animals from the penguins to the bears, but most days I could be found with the big cats. I had become friends with Keera, the orphan cheetah and we played together for hours. Eventually I left her to get some rest and I went and visited the reptile house, while I may not have spent as much time there I did still visit it every once in a while and of all the times I'd been there it had to be today that Dudley was also there. I went over to the boa constrictor, he was strange somehow he normally ignored the visitors, but when I came over to see him he would sit up and take notice. Sometimes when I talked to him, he acted as though he vaguely understood me, but as soon as I saw Dudley I said goodbye and started to leave. However my attitude changed when I saw the boy from school. _Why is he with Dudley? I thought they didn't like each other, but on the other hand I might finally get to talk to him!_ So I walked over and Unfortunately Dudley saw me first.

'Mum, Dad! Come meet my friend!' Dudley dragged his parents over to me. Seeing that I had nowhere to go and especially since his parents were there I talked to them for a brief moment then claimed I had to go meet my Mum. However Dudley and his parents didn't like that idea and blamed the other boy for it and threatened to lock him in the car until Dudley wanted to go home. Knowing Dudley that could've been all day so I gave them a piece of my mind then left, but I didn't go too far hoping I could talk to the boy and at least find out his name. I saw Dudley and his father annoy the boa constrictor, then they went to the next enclosure but the boy stayed back and he talked to the boa like I do. What really surprised me was the boa began nodding like it fully understood him! Then Dudley ran to the boa's enclosure pushing the boy the floor, it made my blood boil but I didn't say anything I wanted to see what the boy would do. The next thing I know the glass of the enclosures gone, Dudley fell in and the boa came out, not only that but he thanked the boy! He actually said thanks, when he slithered past me he gave me a curt nod and kept moving, making the other visitors scream. I tried to calm them down but they just kept screaming, when I looked back to the enclosure the glass had reappeared and Dudley was trapped inside screaming and banging on the glass. I couldn't help but giggle, he finally got what he deserved, but how did the glass come back? It was almost like...Magic.

**Pretty cheesy that last sentence I know, but hey I just thought I'd add it in. Anyway I'd just like to remind you to review this story and send me any ideas you might have for later in the story. :)**

**HermioneLeiaRide**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and with my new chapter, I hope you all like it and I know I've said this heaps, but ****PLEASE review****. I'm desperate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the amazing JK Rowling, but I do own Stephanie Partridge.**

The next day an owl came to my window as I was sitting in front of my mirror brushing my shoulder length honey blonde hair, the owl had a letter so I let it in and read it.

_Miss, Stephanie Partridge  
>Upstairs Bedroom<br>2 Richard Street  
>Surrey<em>

_Dear Miss Partridge,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

I couldn't believe it, me a witch! It's not possible, witches and wizards aren't even real! Right? Well if an owl brings me a letter, then that's got to be saying something. So I ran downstairs to tell my parents. My father was slightly less than happy. 'WHAT!' Ok, seriously less than happy. 'There is no way you are going to this school; do you see the amount of stuff we have to buy? It will cost a fortune! Then there's the simple fact that you are a witch, I am not going to have you parading around like the freak show you are.' He fumed. Yeah, you can probably tell by now that my father and I don't get on. Usually it's whatever he says goes but I'm taking charge on this matter, if that letter says I'm a witch then that's what I am so I'm going to Hogwarts whether he likes it or not.

'I am going we have enough money to pay for these supplies and as for me being a freak show, you'd better watch your mouth or I'll use my magic on you.' I threatened angrily. Instantly he fell silent, it made me happy that he finally felt some fear of me instead of the other way around.

'I agree with Stephanie, she should go to this school, so you'd best write a reply and send it back.' She smiled and I ran up stairs to my room. The owl was still sitting in the window waiting for my reply so I quickly grabbed some parchment and my quill and scribbled down my answer.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_Thank you for the letter, I am pleased to reply that I will be coming when term starts this year._

_Yours sincerely,  
>Miss Stephanie Partridge.<em>

I gave my letter to the owl and it flew away, then I continued with my morning routine and got dressed.

**Tell me what you all think!**

**HermioneLeiaRide**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm here with the third chapter to the story and I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Stephanie Partridge and Jordan.**

The next few days were strange, a posh, snooty woman came to the house and explained how everything was going to work now that I knew I was a witch and was going to Hogwarts. Today she was taking me to Diagon Alley where I was getting all my school supplies. In order to get there she said we had to floo, I asked her what was and she brought me over to our fire place threw some strange powder in and told me to say Diagon Alley as clearly as I could. When I did I was transported until I fell out of another fire place in a strange sort of bar. 'Where are we?' I asked the lady when she appeared out of the fire place.

'The Leaky Cauldron.' She replied promptly. 'Now if you'll follow me.' We walked out into the street and it was filled with witches and wizards rushing around, looking in store windows and chatting noisily. As I gazed around I noticed what the different stores had, 2ndHand Brooms, Amanuensis Quills, Broomstix, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish and Blotts, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions just to name a few.

'Where do we start?' I asked wide eyed.

'We'll get your robes first, come along, we need to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Oh, I hope she's not too busy we don't have all day.' She said and we walked into the shop. I had never seen so many robes in my life, there were hundreds of different types, but I just needed plain black ones when we found them I tried them on. It took a little while before we found the size that fitted, then while the woman was paying for them I talked to some of the other students who had already been to Hogwarts before.

'It's brilliant, you'll love it!' A tall boy with scruffy auburn hair said smiling.

'What's your name?' Another boy asked, this one had short brown hair.

'Stephanie Partridge, what's yours?' I asked curious.

'I'm Oliver Wood.' The boy with short brown hair replied. 'This is Jordan.'

'Hey.' Jordan grinned.

'When you come to Hogwarts make sure you look us up, alright.' Oliver said.

'I will, but I've got to go, see you at Hogwarts.'

'Bye.' The boys waved. The next place we went to was Olivander's Wand Shop, it was musty inside. I walked up to the counter, but no one was there. I heard the sound of wheels rolling on the wood and peaked around the corner to see an old man with scruffy grey hair and wrinkles on his face like paper that had been scrunched and tried to be made flat again, standing on a rolling ladder.

'Who are you?' The man asked before taking one of the many thin boxes on the shelves, then walked around to stand behind the counter.

'My name is Stephanie Partridge.'

'Oh, I don't think I've ever met any of your family.' He said.

'The rest of my family are muggles.' I explained.

'I see, here try this.' He handed me a wand, I took it and looked at it curiously. 'Give it a wave.' He instructed. So I waved it towards the shelves and the boxes flew on to the floor creating a large mess, the man shook his head and looked for another one. We tried a few before I found one, it was a fourteen inch oak with the core of a hippogriff talon and they are very rare. As I waved it, the tip began to shine and a wind whipped up, I felt different, more complete, almost powerful, but soon it all died down. 'Your new wand I believe Miss Partridge.' He said smiling.

**Sorry it's short, but please tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. The more ideas and reveiws I get the faster I'll be able to write!**

**HermioneLeiaRide**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it's been a little while since I updated the story, but homeworks been coming in thick and fast and it's hard to get time to write, but I suppose that's life. Anyway enough of that here it is, enjoy. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Stephanie Partridge and her family etc.**

That afternoon when I went home I was ecstatic about my new life as a witch; I had seen so many new things that I never even knew existed: magic wands, travelling by fire places, cauldrons, flying broomsticks, a whole town full of witches and wizards! That was the best day ever, or at least that's what I thought at the time...

Time travelled at a snail's pace after that as I waited for the next month to come so I could finally go to this Hogwarts place, unfortunately my Father decided to use this as an opportunity to make my life go even slower by making me stay home from the school I was already going to. He told the school that I had quit and I wasn't coming back to finish the term, which meant that I spent day after day sitting around in my room staring one of three things: the clock, the calendar or out the window, wishing that I was already at the school learning how to use my amazing new powers.

However a month of boredom later I had all my supplies packed in a new trunk, which was now loaded in the back of the car and we were driving to Kings Cross! My Father hadn't wanted to come with us, so it was just Mum and I, but I didn't mind. In fact that was actually really awesome in my opinion! Unfortunately the ride there was long and slow and I just couldn't keep still! My Mum must have noticed this because she started asking me questions to take my mind of how long it was taking.

'So what do you think it will be like?' She asked smiling at my excitement.

'I don't really know, but if it's anything like the Diagon Alley I think it will be kind of old and probably pretty big...but I'm sure it will be great!' I replied nearly bouncing up and down in my seat in anticipation.

'I'm sure it will, I still can't believe my daughter is a witch. I didn't even think it was possible for that to happen, much less to you.'

'I didn't think so either, but it has! I can't wait to get there!'

'I'm really glad that you're so excited to go.'

'Oh, excited doesn't even begin to cover it, it's more like hysterical, but...I will miss you though.' I said slightly disheartened at the thought of not having my Mum around. We sat in silence for the next few minutes unsure of what to say.

'We'll write to each other, that'll be fun doing it with owls.' She giggled and I smiled at the idea of having to use owls to send and receive letters rather than the normal post. 'Plus we'll see each other in the holidays and hey, when you come home you can show your Father and I what you learnt.' She suggested breaking the silence and trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that we're not allowed to do any magic outside of the school.

'Yeah, at least I'll get to make some new friends.' I said trying to change the subject.

'Yes, that will be good I've always hated seeing you alone at school.'

'In fact I even met a couple of boys that are already going to Hogwarts when I went to Diagon Alley, one of them was named Oliver Woods and the other was Jordan, they seemed to be really nice and very friendly.'

' That's great! I'm sure you will have lots of people to keep you company while you're there and who knows you might be able to invite them over in the holidays.' She smiled. I knew that would never happen as long as Father was living with us. He thought I was a freak and no doubt he would think my any of new friends were too. 'So did you see anything you liked at Diagon Alley while you were there the other day?'

'Well... We did go past a pet shop called Magical Menagerie and when the lady let me look inside I saw the cutest most adorable cat ever! It was calico and it had the prettiest big eyes and I wanted to get it, but the lady said I had to ask you and Father first and I didn't think that would happen.' I replied sadly, knowing my Father would never allow me to have a pet.

'Oh really well...' She trailed off, I noticed she was trying to hold in a smile. That was when I heard a soft "Mew" coming from the back seat. My eyes widened in happiness as I stared at my Mum.

'THANK YOU!' I squealed and I gave her a hug as she parked the car and I realised we were finally at the train station.

'You're welcome, I thought you should have a friend before you started out.' She smiled as I realised her from my rib crushing hug. 'Now come on, we don't want to be late.' So we undid our seatbelts and got out of the car. I then opened the back door and found a cat box with the very same calico cat I had described looking at me from the inside. This was going to be the best year ever, I thought as my Mum got my trunk and we headed to the entrance of the station. There was only one problem now, which platform did the trainleave from again?

**Oh dear looks like this could be trouble, please tell me what you think should happen next and I'll be sure to include it. :)**

**-HermioneLeia Ride**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello loyal followers I am here with the next chapter to the story, I'm sorry that it's a bit slow, but I wanted to set out the scene I promise it will get faster soon. For now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Stephanie Partridge.**

When I looked at the ticket I was confused to see "Platform 9 ¾" written on it and as we platforms nine and ten I ran over to it and I thought I wouldn't be able to stop in time before I hit the wall so I braced myself, but to my amazement I went straight through it and on the other side was a red and black train. I looked to a sign and it had "Platform 9 ¾, the Hogwarts Express." I jumped up and down in squealing in a very little-kid like way, thankfully no one was around to see, but that was when I realised my Mum hadn't come through the wall! I turned and ran back through the wall once again, coming out on the other side to see my Mum staring at the wall as though it had come alive and started talking to her.

'Mum, come on, it's like a gateway. You just have to run through it.' I explained and that was when I noticed a boy looking at me. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I'd seen him before, he had black hair and emerald green eyes. He walked over and looked at the wall, then he turned to me and showed me his ticket, he was headed the same way we were and from the confused expression he was wearing I assumed he didn't know how to get on to the platform. 'It's easy to get through and I know this will sound crazy, but you need to run into the wall and you'll go straight through it.' When he continued to look at me confused I offered to show him. 'Watch me.' Then I backed up almost to the wall that said Platform eight and ran forward going straight through the wall. Seconds later the boy came through followed by my Mum. We loaded our stuff onto the train and I said goodbye to my Mum then the boy and I boarded the train and sat facing one another in one of the compartments.

'Allow me to introduce myself my name's Stephanie Partridge, but call me Steph.' I told him. 'What's your name?' I asked curious.

'Harry...Potter.' Harry replied quietly.

'It's nice to meet you Harry.' I smiled.

'It's nice to meet you too Steph.' He smiled back. The two of us continued to chat as more people arrived.

'I don't mean to be rude but what's it like being the most famous wizard of our time?' I asked curious, having read about him from some books I found at Flourish and Blotts when I visited Diagon Alley.

'It's kind of scary to be honest, up until a little while ago I didn't even know that witches and wizards were real.'

'I know how you feel, my parents are muggles.'

'What are they like?' He asked feeling shy again.

'Their great, but things haven't been easy with me being a witch and all. What about you?'

'My Aunt and Uncle aren't very nice to me.'

'Oh.' I said, unsure of what to say next. It turns out Harry's life wasn't so different from my own, except he didn't live with his parent's as the nameless dark wizard murdered them several months after he was born. He didn't know much about magic either and was just as curious about magic as I was. I knew then that this was going to be a great friendship. However what confused me was when I found out that he and most other first years were eleven years old whereas I'm twelve, I'll have to ask the teachers at the school why I received my letter a year late. That was when the door of our compartment opened.

'Hi, do you mind if I sit here?' A girl with brown hair, slightly shorter than mine and twice as frizzy stood in the door.

'Sure.' I replied, ignoring an annoyed look from Harry.

'Thanks, I'm Hermione Granger by the way and...' She gasped at seeing Harry. 'You're Harry Potter!' She exclaimed.

'Yeah and this is Stephanie.' He introduced me.

'Hi.' I said cheerfully and she sat down next to me.

'Hi.' She replied before turning back to Harry. 'I've read all about you Harry.'

'Good things I hope.' He smiled.

'Oh yes, well except what happened to your parents that night.'

'No offence, but I'd really rather talk about something else.'

'Yes of course, sorry.'

'So Hermione, is this your first year at Hogwarts?' I asked breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon the compartment.

'Yes, when I got my letter I was thrilled so I went and read all the books on our recommended reading list. What about you guys, what did you two do when you got your letters?'

'I left my aunt and uncle with Hagrid.' Harry replied.

'I was amazed at the idea that I was a witch, but I was also confused, my parents are muggles so I didn't know about Hogwarts.' I answered.

'You're a muggle born?' Hermione asked me wide eyed.

'Yeah.'

'Cool, I didn't think there'd be many muggle borns going to Hogwarts, hey isn't it so annoying when your parents question you to try to understand about witches and wizards.'

'And you don't even know!' I chimed in.

'Yep.' We both burst out laughing. Then once again our compartment door slid open.

'Hey, this compartment sounds fun and everywhere else is full, can I sit here?' This time it was a boy with red hair and a freckly face.

'Sure, why not?' Harry said and the boy sat next to him.

'The name's Ron, Ron Weasley.'

'Harry, Harry Potter.' Ron stared at him and his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head, I tried my best to stifle a laugh.

'Do you really have the...the...'

'The what?' Harry asked confused.

'The scar.' Ron whispered.

'Oh.' Harry smiled and he moved the hair away from his forehead revealing a lightning shaped scar.

'Wicked.' Ron grinned.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, I think we'd better get changed into our robes. I suspect we'll be arriving soon.' Hermione said. It was night by the time we arrived at Hogs Mead and a very tall man with a curly black beard was at the platform to meet us. Harry waved to him through the window and when we got off the train he ran over to him.

'Stephanie, Hermione, Ron this is Hagrid , Hagrid this is Stephanie, Hermione and Ron.'

'It's nice to meet you all, any friends of Harry's are friends of mine.' He smiled at us and we smiled back. 'How was your trip?' Hagrid asked.

'It was great.' He replied smiling.

'Happy to hear it.' Hagrid said. 'Then he turned to the rest of the first year students that had gotten off the train and were now in a large group just outside it. 'Come on you lot, follow me! All first years this way!' He called then we followed him into the darkness.


End file.
